The 4th Reich
The 4th Reich is a group formed from the 2b2t discord. They started out as a small group of 2b2t discord members that wanted to band together to accomplish more than they could by themselves. As time went by they became more powerful and they are now considered to be a major force. Their end goal is to become as powerful and recognized as they possibly can, by griefing bases and killing players. Their main tactic is End Crystal bombing. They are hated on by many players, simply because they do anything to gain more power by ruining other player experience on the server. The 4th Reich also has it's own YouTube channel called The4thReichOf2b2t. During the events of the Rusher War, they have griefed The Peacekeepers headquarters, Wrath outpost, NedaT's spawn base, Sargent Griff's base, PandaSauceYT's base on his own anarchy server and some other minor bases. History The team was founded by Tim_McNukepants, P529, Anar_NL in June 2016 after false rumors of the main 2b2t discord becoming for oldfags only. They decided that it would be best to have someone to base with from the start. Since no one of them had big bases they made one together. The 4th Reich were supposedly the sworn enemies of The Vortex Coalition and engaged in a war with them by apparently destroying their headquarters. This war was later found out to be entirely fake. After the VoCo/4th Reich War meme died down, the group moved closer to spawn and became somewhat of a sub group of Team Veteran. They then started accepting new members into the group since the 4th Incursion was about to begin. After a few weeks the 4th Reich grew into a group of both old and new players. After several conflicts with insiders from other groups that leaked the base coordinates, all the members became temporary nomads scourging spawn and its surroundings. Post-War After the Rusher War, the 4th Reich continued their scourges and began to obliterate monuments such as Helios Base, Wrath Outpost, and the Drain. When Fit declared that Team Veteran has become a dormant group, waiting for the next YouTuber surge, the 4th Reich increased its rivalry with Team Aurora. The 4th Reich and Team Aurora began to skirmish with each other. The two eventually dragged the Peacekeepers into the conflict and the Three Way War began. This war continued until the end of the 5th Incursion. On December 25, 2016, player 0xymoron traveled to Jewtopia and griefed it, all while streaming it live on YouTube. As the stream progressed, more players wanted to help grief. 3 hours after the livestream began, the base was destroyed. The maps were griefed, as well as lag machines, and many other contraptions. 0xymoron stated that the reason for this grief was because Tim (Tim_mcnukepants) disabled maps, and was griefing. 0xymoron also said that before the coordinates were sold by Tumorous, he found the base and decided to grief it. Afterwards, Tim_Mcnukepants griefed 0xymoron's group base, museum and dupe stash in retaliation. This caused 0xymoron to rage, and make multiple reddit posts claiming, clients were backdoored, Tim_Mcnukepants bought the coords, and that knightvista has everyones coords on the server. The group has done several griefings of major monuments such as Wrath Outpost, Garden of Eden, and Offtopia's Drain. The 4th Reich was a key player in the 5th Incursion as they attempted to construct an obsidian wall and their own FOB. However, the 5th Incursion was a disaster and none of this succeeded. After the incursion, the group continued griefing other bases like Lord Pasta's base, Barren Dome's base, Jerico City, map art bases, and did more damage to Space Valkyria. They were also involved in the third largest battle of spawn where they attacked Hermeticlock's spawn base. They attacked Fit when he was on his way to the spawn base. Destruction of Wintermelon On March 16th, 2017, members of what remained of 4th Reich attacked Toshie's melon group at Wintermelon, waged a 16 player fight, and ended up griefing it. After this, the members of the Reich either quit the server, or joined the Spawn Masons during the rest of March. The discord is still active, but no other major events were done by the Reich since Wintermelon. Relations * Team Rusher - The 4th Reich is enemies with Team Rusher as the 4th Reich is allied with Team Veteran so, they are enemies by default. They have conducted several assaults on Rusher settlements. * Team Veteran - The 4th Reich had very strong ties with Team Veteran as some of the members of the 4th Reich are oldfags. * Team Aurora - The 4th Reich has been enemies with Team Aurora since the last month of the Rusher War. The bitterness between the groups began when the 4th Reich were talking shit around Neda T (back then a Resistance member). Once Neda created Team Aurora, the bitterness continued and even escalated to the groups exchanging griefings. Once Team Veteran was put to rest, the 4th Reich began calling Team Aurora members newfags. The two groups engaged in a three way war including the Peacekeepers. * Peacekeepers - The 4th Reich has been enemies with the Peacekeepers since the early days of the Rusher War due to the Peacekeepers' Pro-Rusher values. The two groups have continued their hatred for each other since the Rusher War, and the two groups fought each other in a three way war including Team Aurora. Now the groups are allied. * The Resistance - The Resistance was enemies with the 4th Reich due to the Resistance's Pro-Rusher values and the event between Neda T and the Reich. * The Blind Eye Clan (Previously Ragnarok) - The 4th Reich is currently enemies with the minor group known as the Blind Eye Clan as the 4th Reich griefed their base during the events of The Three Way War. Trivia * Many 4th Reich members became infamous griefers and the group has always caused trouble on the server. * The members are referred to as 4th kikes (kike is a Jewish racial slur). * The group is most directly responsible for the griefing of several monuments post-Rusher War and anything to do with lag machines. Notable Members * Tim_McNukepants / N1ggerKiller / 2b2tps * P529 / 1_7 (Founder) * Anar_NL (Founder) * iTavux / 0BSIDIAN_GAM3R / Tavx / AreYouSleepy / 0fftopia (Defector) * torogadude * Sun_Wukon * Babbaj * jared2013 (has worked with) * Tumorous * _Vel / The fourthreichof2b2t * 0x22 / eenmom2001 * Slappnbadkids * Nordic93 * Chunkr / ChickswithDix / JewishBanker * fr1kin * paintcannon * _Henry_ * DoctrZombie * Casual_MC * xXNiggerFaggotXx * irongolem43 (worked with and helped out) * StruedeMuffin *KlubTHEMinecart / trapbob (Defector) Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Griefers